Corazones rotos
by Annie Anarchy
Summary: De alguna u otra forma, Sasuke siempre acababa hiriendo a Sakura, y él nunca podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Porque ella portaba el abanico que representaba al Clan Uchiha en su espalda, y no el espiral rojo del Clan Uzumaki [Naruto's POV] [NaruSaku - Unilateral]


**-Título:** «Corazones rotos»

 **-Autor/a:** AmyAlien.

 **-Género(s):** Drama, romance.

 **-Advertencia(s):** Ninguna.

 **-Palabras:** 600.

 **-Resumen:** De alguna u otra forma, Sasuke siempre acababa hiriendo a Sakura, y él nunca podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Porque ella portaba el abanico que representaba al Clan Uchiha en su espalda, y no el espiral rojo del Clan Uzumaki **[Naruto's POV] [NaruSaku]**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, ciertamente, no era el hombre más listo y suspicaz del mundo ninja. No obstante, no era el Séptimo Hokage por mera casualidad. Y, aunque la mayoría del tiempo actuara como un tonto despistado, un mocoso cabeza hueca encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto, veía claramente lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Podía ver –con horror– como los brillantes ojos verdes de Sakura se apagaban al transcurrir de los días.

Día a día, presenciaba como los ojos que tanto amaba se volvían sombríos, desbordantes de tristeza e infinita angustia. Día a día, veía a la risueña y malhumorada niña de la que se había enamorado _morir_ frente a sus ojos; destrozando su corazón.

Ella siempre sonreía, hablaba con Hinata –su esposa– e Ino y compartían recetas entre ellas. Sakura reía, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero él sabía que eso no era más que una falsa sonrisa y un estúpido colorete en polvo que había comprado días antes, con el único objetivo de lucir –ante los demás– más viva. Y continuar con esa farsa, fingiendo ser una normal y feliz ama de casa.

Algunas ocasiones, admitía haber caído ante su sutil sonrisa, pero sólo por breves segundos.

Desde pequeña, Sakura había sido una niña muy lista, la niña más lista que jamás conoció.

Pero un simple colorete en polvo, y ropas holgadas no disimularían su delgado y débil cuerpo; al menos él no caería en esa trampa.

Sus constantes desmayos no hacían más que recordarle constantemente que Sakura estaba _muriendo en vida_ , en un mar de depresión y melancolía.

Aún así, a pesar de su dolor, Sakura continuaba aguardando por Sasuke.

Ella aún creía que Sasuke volvería a su hogar.

Creí fielmente que Sasuke volvería a casa, le abrazaría –a ella y a su hija, Sarada– y le diría su tan ansiado «te amo»

Pero Sasuke no volvía, y el cuerpo de Sakura se debilitaba.

 _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._

Sasuke siempre era el culpable de todo.

Sasuke siempre estaba ausente.

Sasuke le había quitado al amor de su vida, a su dulce Sakura–chan.

Naruto sentía como el odio se esparcía por su corazón lentamente, al igual que tinta en un papel.

De alguna u otra forma, Sasuke siempre acababa hiriendo a Sakura, y él nunca podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Porque sólo era su mejor amigo.

Porque ella portaba el abanico que representaba al Clan Uchiha en su espalda, y no el espiral rojo del Clan Uzumaki.

Porque ella amaba a Sasuke Uchiha, y no a Naruto Uzumaki.

Porque él estaba casado con Hinata Uzumaki, y no con Sakura Uchiha.

Y dolía.

Por supuesto que dolía.

 _Pero en su historia, la heroína no se había enamorado del héroe, se había enamorado del villano._

Y, ¿qué más podría hacer el tonto héroe, que rendirse ante la cruel realidad, y aceptar el amor de aquella tímida jovencita que, temblorosa, le había confesado su amor?

 _Esta vez, el héroe había perdido la batalla..._

—¿Naruto? —un leve empujón en su espalda le hizo parpadear, y volver a la realidad. Frente a él, Sakura le miraba fijamente, con varias bolsas de compras en sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura–chan? —preguntó, forzando una sonrisa.

 _Porque Sakura no era la única que podía hacerlo._

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te he preguntado algo varias veces y no me has respondido aún...

—¡Oh, lo siento, Sakura–chan! —una sonrisa nerviosa, movimientos exagerados, y una torpe disculpa parecieron ser suficientes para Sakura, quien asintió, continuando su camino, más silenciosa que de costumbre.

 _Porque el corazón de Sakura no era el único que estaba roto._

 _Porque él también lloraba en silencio._

* * *

 **Notas del autor/a:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Aquí os dejo esta cosa extraña xd. Sinceramente, es el primer NS que hago, aunque sé que no es NS totalmente(? ¿A qué se debe este OS? Pues es bastante simple: a pesar de que shippeo a Sakura con muchas personas, no me agradó del todo el final del manga, ni el principio de Naruto Gaiden. Siento que, si bien el manga duró muchísimo, el final fue muy apresurado. No sé si me entienden xd. En fin, ojalá os guste, y os animéis a dejar vuestra opinión~


End file.
